The war of the Elves
by brewster1
Summary: If you love Lotr and elves, then you will like this story. There is no chapters or prologues it is short but sweet. I am first time user, so let me know what you think


**The War of the Elves**

Today is a good day for war. I am being sent to the city of Latopia to stop the evil warlord Dracule. He has already captured the princess and destroyed many villages. And I Beriadan must defend the people of Latopia. It will be a long journey. It is 100 miles to get there. I have already gathered my army and equipment. We will leave first thing in the morning.

A week has gone by, and we finally made it to our destination. With a sign that reads: Welcome all 500,000 elves. As we enter the first village, all we could smell was burnt flesh. There was dead bodies everywhere. The whole village was destroyed not a single survivor. Every Elf's heart was broken. To see such persecution and oppression. We all sang a hymn as tradition for our fellow elves, then we set camp near by and burned all the dead bodies. What a tragedy! We must stop Dracule! I spent that night thinking, but the heat was getting to all of us. We are from Junaboom, there the weather is cool, it never gets hot. I feel that my uniform is sticking to me and the bugs are everywhere, finishing up the dead carcasses that was left behind.

We finally made it to the base, where I met the Admiral. Are you Beriadan? I sure am. We finally made it. So I hear you are the finest swordsman in Junaboom. Well, I don't like to brag, but what you heard is true. So tell me a bit about yourself. Like what, Admiral? Well, are married? Do you have kids? How old are you? No, I like the single's life. I like picking up She-elves at the local Cantoon.1 I am only 110 years old. Wow, pretty young to be a general. You are one lucky elf. Thank you, the privilege of having the longest ears in Junaboom2. I bet. That probably why you are general. That, and of course my beautiful long blonde hair and my war skills. Well, we need an elf like you.

Well, make yourself at home. There is a shower to clean up, and we have some elvish bread if you are hungry. Thank you, it is quite warm here. Yes, it is rather humid today, but it will cool off this evening. First thing tomorrow, we will work on a plan to conquer Dracule and his evil Orkas3. Good to hear it son. Have a good night sleep.

What a beautiful sunrise. It is the only thing that is peaceful. If we don't stop Dracule, all elves either be killed or be his prisoners. That is my greatest fear. We can't have any mistakes. It is my responsibility to ensure everyone safety. I can't understand why there so much evil. I believe in peace and so does everyone else. If I am ever King which is my desire, I would ensure that there would justice for all.

Admiral, I am glad to find you. Oh Beriadan, please tell me you have come up with a plan? Another village was destroyed. Two thousands elves were killed. I am sorry to hear that. I think I have a plan. I will send out Gandoras, he is the best tracker I have. He will spy out the place. Then I will gather my army together and we will draw them out and then surround them. We will have to place many traps and put together lots of catapults. Well, you are in charge. But remember, you can't let anything happen to the princess! Very well. I am confident that this will work. I will send Gandoras immediately.

Gandoras, you are back. Please tell me the news. Well Beriadan, there is a whole army. We are outnumbered, we need more elves. Maybe, we can plead with the local dwarves to help us. You know as well as I do, that dwarves are greedy and they won't help.4 There is no harm with asking. Very well, It is your assignment. But be careful of the night creatures. I will, I won't disappoint you. You have 3 days.

Okay, elves fall in. I want the bowmen on my left. I want the swordsmen on my right. I want the operator for the catapults in front of me. This is the plan. Once the Dracule and his army approach, the eagles will drop large rocks, that is the cue for the Bowmen to attack. Following with the catapults. Once they pass the 400 mark that is the cue for the swordsmen to attack. Don't worry I will be fighting with you. Are there any questions? Good, then lets get to work.

Three days has gone, and sounds of the drums are getting closer. They will be here before nightfall and we still haven't received any word from Gandoras. He should have been back by now. The pressures is building up. The elves are feeling it. It is a shame that even the children have to fight. We just don't have enough elves. Anyone who able to hold sword must fight, with the exception of women. I sense a lot fear from the elves. For tomorrow we fight, not knowing if we live or die.

Beriadan, Beriadan! What is it son? It is Gandoras he is here, and there is an army of dwarves with him. Where? Bring me to him. He is near past the mountains he will be here before night fall. Do you think we will win this war, master? With a little fate and confidences we can win anything. Good job son, go and take rest we have a big day tomorrow.

Gandoras, old friend you made it! Yes, it was toiling journey, but I brought over a thousand dwarves. I don't know what I would have done without you. Tomorrow when we fight, we fight together. We fight for justice. It is what we have dreamed of. We stay and fight no matter what. I am with you Beriadan, to the death. To the death Gandoras.

Sleep well, for tomorrow the nightmare begins. You too, Beriadan. The night went by so slow. Everyone wide awake with insomnia. Beriadan, Beriadan! Wake up! They will be here in less than an hour. What! Blow the horn! The sound of blood is about to be arisen.

Everyone prepare for combat. Fall into position. Elves of Latopia. Today we fight! We fight for our freedom, our women and our children! Show them no mercy, for they shall show you none! Aim for there necks and their ankles! Today is a good day for war! Lets give them HELL!

Send out the hawks! Once they hit that 400 mark start shooting the fire arrows and catapults. Fire at will! Swordsmen prepare to fight. Stay in your ranks. Protect what belong to you. Your fellow elves, your home and family. Fight with me now!

Three days into the battle, and already half of our men are dead. The stench of blood is surrounding us. It like it is mocking me. And Gandoras is nowhere to be found. I have searched the temple where the wounded are, and he isn't there. I know in my heart he can't be dead. He is probably at another camp.

Day turn to night, night turn to day. What seem to be an easy victory, now seems to a hopeless battle. With no sight of Gandoras, I have no reasons to stay. Beriadan, son I have disturbing news. What is Admiral? It is regarding Gandoras, he apparently was killed by Dracule. I am very sorry, I know you were close to him and his family. NO! It can't be true. It can't be true. As I sat there, weeping and weeping. It feels like a sword went through my heart. Days has gone by, and I refused to fight. I finally decided not to stay.

I gathered what was left of our army. I am sorry. I have failed you. I brought you into this war. And I have failed you. I am returning to Junaboom. I leave at sundown.

As I returning to the base, a child came to me, weeping. What is it son? You can't go, Beriadan. You promised us. I am sorry my child, there is nothing left for me here. Then, the Admiral came. You can't be serious, Beriadan? I am. Without Gandoras, I am nothing. Oh you are something. You inspired, everyone. Without you we can't win this battle. We need you. That child needs you, the army needs you. You can't leave at the eve of battle. We are so close. I will be honored to fight by your side. Tomorrow we defeat them. How? With our minds. Think Beriadan, think. Numbers don't win battles. It is the ingenious one that win. Dracule may have a larger army, but he has no smarts. Fight, Beriadan. Avenge the death of Gandoras, make him proud. This is what he would have wanted.

You are right. Thank you, Admiral. I think we should have a surprise attack. I will gather the troops. We send out hawks again, then the catapults and the bow and arrows. We fought the whole day. Then is saw my enemy, Dracule. He is responsible for Gandoras death. I drew out my sword, and yelled out, this is for you Gandoras. He look at me like I was a dog. He smirk at me, and said get ready to die. Have a good look at my face, for it will be the last thing you see. He drew out his sword and fought, for I don't know how long for it seemed like an eternity. He cut my left arm, I screamed from pain and the sight of blood. He just stood and laughed, he was preparing to stab me in my heart, but with whatever strength I had I turned around and sliced his neck. We were victorious. Everyone was singing and crying, it was an experience of a life time.

That night, I sang an hymn for Gandoras. I know, I wouldn't have been successful without him. That day changed my life. I became a better elf. They made me king of Latopia, after we retrieved the princess. Who later became my wife. I then had two sons and a daughter. I named my first born Gandoras.

Everything that I had desired came true. I promised to protect and be just to the elves of Latopia. I conquered my greatest fear. The fear of failure. I stood up to the darkest warlord, that will go down in history.

1 A bar for elves.

2 A particular importance among elves, in fact you gain more wealth and a higher status

3 Half humans beast.

4 Note, that some of ideas come from Lord of The Rings with a twist of my own.


End file.
